


With kindness, I spare you

by l0singface



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Soulmates, someone give ranboo a hug, tagging shit is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0singface/pseuds/l0singface
Summary: Ranboo is a swift, precise, and deadly assassin. He doesn’t hesitate for a second before striking his target, leaving just as fast as he came and erasing all evidence he was even there. He doesn’t care about his targets and spares them no mercy.That is, until he meets a prince with a smile as bright as the sun, who also happens to be his soulmate.Or, the one where Ranboo is an assassin and can’t bring himself to kill Tubbo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	1. The Assassin

There was screaming.

Smoke billowed into the void of a sky, screeches of agony and begs for mercy ringing through the air. Swords clashed and clanged against each other and purple particles filled the air. Buildings were collapsed everywhere you looked, the once magnificent purple and off-white structures in shambles.

A small enderman boy lay on the ground beneath a pile of rubble and struggled to breathe.

The screaming outside was beginning to die down now, small gasps of pain and croaks in Endspeak being heard instead.

The rubble on top of the boy began to clear and he opened his eyes, being met with the sight of a man wearing a porcelain mask over the top half of his face.

The man grinned at him. 

“Well, hello there.”

—

“I have a new job for you.”

Ranboo looked up from where he was currently brewing potions. He sat up straight in his chair and held his head high.

“Sir?” He asks.

Dream rolled his eyes and walked across the room, plopping down on to one of the chairs at the table Ranboo was brewing at. He gestured for Ranboo to continue. Ranboo obliged.

“It’s different from the rest.”

Ranboo dropped a ghast tear into the awkward potion.

“How so?” The hybrid asked.

“It’s more long term. You’re going to need to go undercover,” Dream said casually. Ranboo fumbled with the brewing stand and held back the urge to ask questions. Ranboo had never gone undercover before, much less interacted with other people long term. He wondered why Dream suddenly trusted him with such a responsibility.

“It’s a royal family in a place called the Antarctic Empire,” Dream continued, “I need them all gone. I have sources from the inside that say the King has a soft spot for helpless orphan children,” The man sneered.

Ranboo nodded and waited until the potion turned pink and the bubbles popped for him to take the bottle off the stand.

“They’re hybrids.” Dream added.

Ranboo scowled. He looked up at Dream, the man looking back at him expectantly with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“When is the mission?” Ranboo asked.

“Tomorrow. There’s going to be a duel, one where anyone can participate. One of the knights needs an apprentice and the winner of the tournament will be chosen to be it.” Dream said. His demeanor suddenly shifted as he quickly stood up, rounding the table and standing behind Ranboo. He placed a threatening hand on the hybrid’s shoulder.

“I’m sure it won’t be too difficult, right?” Dream asked, voice sickeningly sweet and dripping with maliciousness. Ranboo held back a flinch and placed another potion on the brewing stand. He nodded.

“Of course not.”

Dream squeezed his shoulder in a painfully tight grip and leaned down, his head mere centimeters away from Ranboo’s. 

“Of course not, what?”

Ranboo clenched the potion bottle in his hands.

“Of course not, sir.”

Dream patted Ranboo’s shoulder and strutted out of the room.

Ranboo’s hands shook.

—

After brewing around thirty new regeneration potions (most of which he had fought for hours in the Nether to get materials for), Ranboo leaned back in his chair and huffed out a tired breath. He glanced towards the small window and grimaced when he was met with the night sky. He had been working all day and wouldn’t be able to rest for once second, not with his new mission starting _tomorrow._

He shook off his thoughts. This was nothing new. Dream was expecting him to do good on the job, just like he had for every other one he had been assigned. He was being dramatic and complaining for nothing.

Ranboo picked up a handful of regeneration potions, the bottles clinking together. He strode over to one of the storage chests, placing the small bottles inside and walking back over to the brewing table and grabbing more, repeating the process for a few minutes.

Once he was finished, he cleaned the table of any spilled liquid and sorted the brewing stands back into their place, packing up the potion ingredients and storing them on shelves. He walked backwards and surveyed the room, double checking he didn’t miss anything. He nodded when he was sure he had cleaned it all, turning on his heel and shutting the door and locking it with a click.

As he walked back to his room through the monotone hallways, he let his mind wander. He wondered if Dream was going to give him any more details about the job, or if he would simply send him off in the direction of the Empire and hope for the best. Luckily, Dream had vigorously trained him in the early years of his childhood, shaping him into a silent and deadly precise assassin. He was extremely skilled with a sword and could hold his own against almost anyone.

Not against Dream, of course. He would never dare raise his sword against Dream. He’s not sure if it’s because Dream is stronger and terrifying or because a part of him cares about the man who raised him and took him in from his family who didn’t want him (according to Dream).

He’s positive he’ll be able to easily rise in the ranks of the duel. Sword fighting is something like child’s play to him now. The only thing that creates worry in his mind is interacting with people. He remembered, one time, months in the past, when Dream had taken him to the townsquare. Told him he needed to work on his ‘conversation skills’. Ranboo didn’t know why Dream wanted him to learn such a useless thing. The man had looked at him darkly for daring to question him. Ranboo learned not to ask questions after that.

Ranboo had failed at social interaction rather poorly. Dream told him it would help in the long run to learn how people and social cues work. Dream taught him how to ‘control’ someone’s mind in order to gain something from them. Ranboo had faked being a poor orphan child and begged for food, a town villager coming up to him to offer him a meal. He had knocked them unconscious and stole their valuables. Dream was proud of his ‘success’, but berated him for not killing the villager. Ranboo didn’t understand why that was necessary. Dream told him not to ask questions.

He wondered how much of the royal family there was. He hoped it wasn’t too many, too many was always a hassle to deal with. His lip curled up at the thought of the hybrid family.

He hated hybrids. He had been taught for _years_ to loathe hybrids, including himself. Dream drilled into his head that all hybrids were naturally evil, that the only way Ranboo could repent for being one was to eradicate the others. A small part of Ranboo had screamed for freedom at the beginning, but now, that part of him had crumbled away just like—

He hated hybrids and he hated himself.

It was just the way of the world, Dream would tell him. It was cruel and unforgiving but it’s just how it was. Dream would comfort him when Ranboo started to spiral and would tell him he would be forgiven for being a _worthless hybrid,_ as long as he did what Dream said.

He didn’t understand why he craved Dream’s praise and wanted to slash his throat at the same time.

He guessed the violent intent was just his hybrid side trying to take over. Why would he want to hurt the man who took him in and gave him a home? Who trained him to protect himself and become better for himself to make up for being a hybrid. All of his knowledge he had been taught by Dream, including Commonspeak. Dream told him Ranboo had only spoke Endspeak when he first found him.

He arrived at his door and swung it open, sighing as he stepped inside. The next couple of days, or weeks, Ranboo never was sure how long a job would take, would be exhausting. 

His room was a small one, about half the size of the brewing room, which wasn’t very big at all. Ranboo could pace about three steps before he reached the wall. It was dimly lit, save for the couple of candles sitting on his stone windowsill. He moved to plop down on his bed but stopped when he noticed a note sitting on it.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and picked it up. It was from Dream.

_For the mission_

_When you win the duel, the knight will ask you where you came from. You tell him that you lost your parents and live alone in the woods so he pities you. You remember how to do that, right? After he takes you in, you talk to the royal family as soon as possible. The Empire is naive and sees everyone as equals, so the royals won’t hesitate to talk to you. Gain a little bit of their trust and when you are ready, strike. Do not waste a second and do not dwell on the lowlife hybrids. I expect you to be prepared by tomorrow morning._

Ranboo exhaled as he set the note aside, laying down and running a hand through his split colored hair. This was going to take a lot of social interaction, it seemed. It was fine. He could do it. He wouldn't disappoint Dream.

He drifted to sleep and dreamt of a black sky and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO here we go big fic time!! this is going to be multiple chapters and hopefully update every week or so :D 
> 
> let me know what you think!! <3


	2. Antarctic Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo arrives at the Antarctic Empire and prepares for the duel.

“Tubbooooo!”

Tubbo groaned and pulled his pillow tighter over his head, attempting to block out brother’s voice.

“Wake up, Tubs,” Tommy whined, dragging out the ‘s’.

“Tommy, five more minutes, _please._ We were up so late last night,” Tubbo replied.

Tommy sighed dramatically. “If I’m up then you have to be up, too.”

Tubbo frowned into his pillow and raised it slightly, looking at Tommy. Tommy grinned at him.

“Why?”

Tommy jumped onto his bed and pulled the pillow off his head fully, Tubbo letting out an offended squawk.

“Because you’re my partner in crime! You’re my bro; my brotha, if you will.”

Tubbo didn’t dignify him with a response. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat up in bed more fully, Tommy letting out a satisfied cheer. He rubbed his bleary eyes, looking around his room, the sun shining brightly through the windows. 

He turned back to Tommy, who was now across the room and fixing his hair in one of the mirrors. 

“Are Will and Tech up?” Tubbo questioned, reluctantly throwing off his comforter and standing up and stretching.

Tommy hummed. “You know Techno, bitch sleeps like he’s dead. Couldn’t wake him up. Wilbur’s down in the dining hall, though.”

Tubbo nodded, striding over to wear his outfit for the day was laid out on a table. He didn’t usually have clothes chosen for him, but since today was the duel and his family would be attending, he had to wear the Antarctic Empire uniform.

“You excited for the duel?” Tubbo asked, picking up the light blue long sleeve and navy trousers, walking over to get dressed behind his changing curtains.

Tommy snorted. “Ready to see a bunch of rooky fighters get their asses kicked, sure.”

Tubbo huffed out a breath. He pulled the tunic over his head and stepped into his trousers, walking out from behind the divider when he was done. He crossed his arms and looked at Tommy.

“I think it’ll be fun.”

Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Lemme help you with the rest of the uniform.”

Tubbo giggled. “Clingy much?”

Tommy walked over and punched him in the shoulder, face tinted pink in embarrassment. “You always do the buttons wrong and have the belt all messy, fuck off. I’m looking out for you, bitch.”

Tubbo bit back another laugh and nodded at his brother. Tommy picked up a maroon colored belt, holding it out expectantly. Tubbo rolled his eyes and turned around, letting Tommy wrap the belt around him and tie it up. Tubbo turned around once Tommy was finished. The blonde handed him his cape, Tubbo shrugging it on and scrunching his face up when the fur on the collar and shoulders tickled his face.

Tommy gave him a once over, humming. “Cool. Not as cool as I look, but y’know, you can’t do the impossible.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes again as his brother walked over to get changed himself. Tommy spent so much time in his quarters he may as well have shared it with Tubbo. Tubbo walked over to his mirror and smiled at his reflection. He always liked dressing in the official uniform, even if it got heavy and uncomfortable after a while and the fur got in his face.

He straightened out the gold clasp on his cape, the official symbol of the Antarctic Empire standing out proudly on either side of his chest.

Tubbo’s stomach growled and he winced. He turned to Tommy, who was changing behind the curtains.

“Think I’m gonna head down to the dining hall. Will you be long?”

“No, I’m almost done. Go ahead.”

Tubbo nodded, even though Tommy couldn’t see him, and pulled on his boots from where they sat under his wardrobe and set off to the dining hall, but not before hearing Tommy shout at him threateningly,

“Don’t eat all the food or I’ll stab you!”

—

The Empire was bustling with life, citizens running around and chattering filling the air. Decorations littered the streets, hanging from vendor booths and on houses. The castle stood proudly in the distance, looking grand and towering over the city.

Ranboo tried not to scowl. 

All around him, hybrids bustled about and talked and laughed. He was pretty sure there were more hybrids than humans in this city. Everywhere he looked, he was greeted by one. Ranboo didn’t understand why they were allowed to walk so freely in the Empire. He didn’t understand how they all seemed so happy and careless. He jotted down a few notes in his memory book about the Empire and its citizens.

He pushed through the crowd with effort, making his way to where Dream had told him the duel was being held. Dream had stolen him an entry form to ensure that Ranboo would be let into the duel as an official participant.

Ranboo was dressed in a ruffled white dress shirt, a jabot tied around his neck, along with black trousers and a cloak that went down to his knees. He also threw on a black face mask, hoping to hide his hybrid identity even slightly, but it seemed like he didn’t even have to hide it here. He scoffed internally at the sight of all the hybrids not even trying to hide themselves.

A small, small voice in his head told him that he wished he could do that, too. He easily stomped the voice out.

He emerged from the crowd when he reached his destination. The duel pit was right outside the castle, the massive build looming over him, the windows sparkling with the sun rays and the cobblestone standing strong and proud. Ranboo felt nauseous. 

He steeled himself as he walked up to the front of the duel pit, people flooding in and guards barely glancing at people’s admission forms before letting the participants go ahead and head to the barracks for their weapons.

_What kind of fool doesn’t read the participants' papers?_

He took a deep breath as he stood taller, straightening out his posture and getting ready to talk to people. He strode up to one of the guards with confidence, his papers tucked into the inside of his cloak. He pulled them out and unraveled them, holding them up for the guard to see. He didn’t look for more than two seconds before he nodded and gave Ranboo the go ahead. Ranboo smiled under his mask.

He walked through the gates to the arena. There were barracks scattered around the open field, the actual dueling pit being closer to the castle. Citizens sat in the benches that surrounded the pit, all chatting and some dawning face paint to support whoever would be fighting. Tents were set up around the field, people walking in and out, transporting items and gearing up for the first round. There was a scoreboard next to the king’s throne, which sat in the middle of the rows of audience benches. Instead of scoring being measured with the royal crest, there was simply parchment paper with the participants' names written on them. Ranboo glanced over the board quickly, finding that he’d be participating in the third round against someone named ‘BBH’. Ranboo wondered if his name was actually BBH, or if it stood or something.

He decided it wasn't really important. 

He headed towards one of the barracks, nodding politely at the other participants. He ducked his head inside, looking at the selection of weapons. There were several swords hanging up on stands and perched on the walls. Shields lay stacked in the corner and armor rested on several armor stands.

Ranboo inspected the swords carefully. He grabbed a sword with a deep purple handle, testing the balance and swinging it around experimentally. Once he was satisfied, he picked up a shield from the corner and strapped it to his arm. He already brought armor with him in his rucksack, not sparing another look at the options in the barracks as he exited the small building.

He headed over to one of the spare tents, dozens laid out by the contestants who set up their own. The first round hadn’t even started yet, so he had plenty of time. He opened the flap and tossed his rucksack on the ground and set his weapons down. He undid his cloak and replaced his armor in his rucksack with it, pulling his chest plate over his head. He secured it so it fit snug, grabbing his boots and stepping into them, grimacing at the heaviness of them. He never did like the feeling of armor weighing him down.

Once his legs and chest were properly suited up, he grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head, debating if he should keep his mask on. He decided he should, the covering would help him be more confident when talking to people. He brushed a stray hair out of his face, the helmet flattening his bangs against his face.

He finished suiting up, the armor heavy and shining brightly in the sun, and nodded to himself. He grabbed his sword and strapped his shield to his arm and exited the tent to watch the first duel commence.

He watched as the royal family walked up to their thrones in the stands of the pit and Ranboo sneered behind his mask. The king, he assumed, stood tall with two massive black wings relaxed behind him, the tips touching the floor. He wore a long maroon cape with white fur on the shoulders and collar, the inside of the cape navy blue and clasped together with golden chains and the Antarctic Empire crest. A small golden crown sat on the man’s head. The King was scanning the crowd with a smile. 

The next person Ranboo’s eyes landed on was one of the princes. He looked older than Ranboo, with long, pink braided hair that ended at the middle of his back. He wore a cape similar to the King’s, except the outside of his was blue and the inside was red. The prince’s cape was held together by an emerald clasp. The prince also seemed to be a hybrid, two tusks jutting out from his bottom lip and pointy ears poking out from his hair. A small section of his bangs were braided, brown hair intertwined in the tiny braid.

Next to the pink-haired prince was who Ranboo assumed was his twin, as he had heard in conversation from some townsfolk. The man had brown hair that almost covered one of his eyes, dressed in the official Antarctica Empire uniform as the other two were and wore the same cape as his brother, minus the emerald clasp. Ranboo noticed a few strands of his hair were also braided, intertwined with pink hair. His dress shirt was tucked into his trousers and his belt was sloppily tied. Ranboo frowned and looked at the last two of the family who stood on the other side of the king.

There was a kid with bright blonde hair wearing a grin on his face. Unlike the other two princes, his cape was simply a light blue, both on the inside and out. Next to him was a short and rather small prince, one with messy brown hair, wearing the same cape and uniform as his brother, except this prince had tiny horns protruding from his head as well as floppy ears that looked similar to a goat’s. The sight of the brown-haired prince sparked a foreign feeling in Ranboo, but he brushed it off as his loathing for hybrids.

Once he had assessed the family, he thought about his strategy. The king began to speak and tell the rules of the duel and the names of the participants. Ranboo ignored him as his mind began to race.

The king could possibly pose a threat, but he looked far too kind to mercilessly kill a child like Ranboo. Ranboo thought he could lure him into trusting him and strike when he had the opportunity. The wings could also be dangerous, but Ranboo had more than enough enchantments and potions to render them useless. 

The next target was the pink-haired prince. He looked the most intimidating out of the royal family, sitting ramrod straight with a bored expression. It wasn’t just his physical appearance that intimidated Ranboo, it was something else. Ranboo could practically feel the power seeping out from the prince. Ranboo would struggle in a fight against him, he was sure. He would have to strike when the prince was sleeping or had let his guard completely down, but even then, Ranboo wasn’t entirely certain. The man being a hybrid would also give him an advantage, but again, Ranboo had precautions for that. Ranboo knew how to combat almost every type of hybrid, including himself, thanks to Dream.

The twin seemed easier than his pink-haired counterpart and father. He was tall and lanky and practically oozed arrogance, what with his sloppy uniform and lazy smile as he chatted with his brothers instead of paying attention to his father. Ranboo couldn’t see any physical proof of the prince being a hybrid, and more than likely, he wasn’t one. Non-physical hybrid traits were extremely rare now-a-days, having to be born into it, and the King was a physical hybrid.

Lastly were the two younger princes. They looked around his age and were also quite small, save for the height of the blonde. The brown haired prince was a ram hybrid, Ranboo assumed, based off his ears and horns. He looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Easy target, especially since they were close in age and were probably born with a silver spoon in their mouth and had never picked up a sword a day in their life.

Ranboo smiled behind his mask. He reclined against a tree and waited for the duel to commence.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo sbi + tubbo royal family what will they do!! c:  
> also if you didn't catch this tiny detail: techno wears some of wilbur's hair in a braid in his own, vice versa for wilbur
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
